


The Two Princes

by Anniecat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniecat/pseuds/Anniecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Nico has been given a deadline to find a wife by the end of a ball. But what happens when one of the princesses has a lovely brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ball

Nico sat discontent in his room. His father was throwing a ball that evening in order for him to meet a princess that he found suitable. 

 

Nico was not interested in the ball, primarily because he wasn’t exactly interested in  princesses . He had known this since he had found himself staring at the stable boy for too long. But even so, Nico was a prince, and eventually he had to find a princess.

 

Nico’s clothes for the ball were laid out in his dresser. Most royals had servants dress them, but he always felt uncomfortable in front of the servants, so Nico had asked since a very young age to dress himself. 

The outfit was a deep violet. Nico hated violet. He wasn’t sure why, it just seemed like a bad color. He grudgingly clothed himself, waiting for a handmaid to call him for his entrance to the extravagant ball. As Nico waited for her, he took a moment to appreciate the beautiful paintings that his father had commissioned for him.

 

On his south wall, it was painted like an enchanted forest, like in the fairy tales that the maids would read him before bed. Nico had always loved that wall. It made him remember his earlier years, when he and his late sister would beg and beg for their maid, Alecto, to read them another one. 

 

On his west wall was a rocky cliff, like the ones their summer castle sat upon. He always like to trace the dried mounds of paint that the artist had left when they had painted the crests of the waves. 

 

On the north wall was his very favorite. The north wall was a detailed garden of flowers, like the one his mother used to have. The colorful blooms added a little color to Nico’s shadowy life. He liked to get lost in its beauty, remembering his younger self chasing his sister in a game of tag in it’s vastness. 

 

A knock on the door broke Nico away from his memory. “Your highness,” a small voice piped. “Your entrance to the ball awaits.” Nico opened the door to a young maid, no more than fifteen. She curtsied, moving her carefully placed, blonde ringlets off her head. He followed her through the maze of hallways and staircases to the balcony of the Grand Ballroom. They came to glass french doors, the maid opening one for him.

Inside the golden room was about a hundred people, all attentively waiting for Nico to enter. An old caller, that Nico knew by the name of Sam, coughed loudly. “Prince Nicolas(A/N: Literally pronounced Nico-loss) of Yunder,” He boomed, probably catching the attention of the next town over. A myriad of applause followed as Nico stepped down the marble staircase slowly. When he reached the bottom, he waited for his father to enter the room. No more than a minute later, the king entered through the doors, causing the room to fall dead silent after the din for Nico. 

 

The king was a frightening man, his hair was as black as night, his skin pale as a corpse’s, his figure tall and thin. Not many countries tried to initiate wars with Yunder after seeing the ruler. The king was actually quite kind, but not many were willing to get close enough to him to find out.

 

Nico looked a lot like his father, only his skin had a fraction more color. Their noses were the same, their eyes the same shape and terrifying color, their statures much to identical. Nico was afraid that when his father passed, that he would be viewed the same way as his successor. 

 

When his father’s much more lengthy introduction ended, the party began. Many princesses, duchesses, ladies, and countesses had approached Nico, hoping to strike up a conversation. But Nico’s lips stayed in a frown, and he only gave concise responses to their trifling efforts. none of the many girls stood out to Nico until one wearing a bright gold dress approached Nico.

 

It wasn’t actually the princess who caught Nico’s attention, but her brother who had followed her closely. His pale blond hair was combed neatly to his chin, and his pale blue eyes were warm. He wore an outfit that was the same color as his sisters, along with the same designs. He smiled at Nico sweetly while his sister chatted about Yunder’s divine cuisine. Nico politely nodded and thanked her, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the prince. As her conversation concluded, dreamily Nico spoke.

 

“I’m sorry, but what did you say your name was?” The princess beamed, as this was the most conversation that was elicited from him all night long.

 

“I am Princess Kaylathi(A/N: I’m sorry I need to make these names sound fancy) of Helia, and this is my brother, Prince William.” William nodded.

 

“Although most call me Will,” He added, in a lovely tenor voice,  giving Nico a sly smile after he finished. 

“I would love to continue, but I do not think I have tried the pastries that you we complimenting earlier, and your description makes them sound divine. If you would excuse me…” Nico was able to slip behind the two of them in the crowded room, and as he moved through, he could hear Prince Will mutter to his sister that he also would love to try the sweets she had described, and followed Nico out of the ballroom.


	2. The Hall

As it turned out, Prince Will was surprisingly easy to have a conversation with. The two of them discussed much, like what dumb exports their countries had feuds about, and how tedious it was to stay sedentary for portraits, and how many balls they were invited to yearly. This brought up the current ball’s purpose, which Nico was trying to avoid the entire conversation.

 

“You have an ultimatum, don’t you?” Prince Will guessed as soon as the door shut. “Your father is making you choose a wife by, the end of the week, or he chooses for you?” Nico turned away.

 

“The end of the ball, actually.” Prince Will winced, and brushed Nico’s hair out of his eyes. 

 

“And let me guess. You’re more captivated by men than women?” Nico frowned at the royal, and Prince Will shook his head. “Do not fret, Nicolas. I have found myself in the same situation.” Nico turned his body to face the older prince. His blue eyes were filled with sympathy, and his hand was waiting for Nico to grasp it. Nico looked at the golden, gloved hand, and looked back up at the prince.

 

“I prefer Nico. And what do you suggest I do, since you seem to know all about me?” Nico hadn’t meant to sound cold, but at the end he seemed to snip. Will’s earlier caring expression had disappeared, and was replace with a much more in thought one.

 

“I do not know. I have not yet come to a solution. Although, I do think I can help delay it.” This returned hope to Nico’s eyes. When he had thought about bringing the other into the hall, he hadn’t thought that a solution would arise. “Is there somewhere we can speak privately? Your guards might leak the plan.” Nico nodded, he gestured to a large door at the end of the long hallway. 

 

“The courtyard. There should be no one there, as it is around midnight.” Nico lead the prince down the hall, slipping into alcoves when he knew a guard was near, and making sure to stay out of the lamplight. Finally, after a gauntlet, the two reached the door. 

 

Nico had never opened it, at least, not himself. It didn’t look heavy at all, considering it’s brassy exterior. But when he went to open it, the door appeared to have gained a thousand pounds. Prince Will also tested his strength against it, but neither of them had any luck. After two minutes, they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. And by the light of the lamp above the door, they were clearly visible. 

 

“Your Highnesses, why do you find yourselves at a  locked door at this time of night, especially during a ball. You two should be dancing, not awaiting access to our palace’s courtyard.” It was Simon, the oldest butler they had on staff. Nico had grown up with the man by his side. Nervously, Nico answered.

 

“Oh, I was just wanting to show Prince William the courtyard.” Simon narrowed his eyes, as if Nico’s information was incorrect.

 

“Prince? I believe this man should be addressed as  King William. You assumed the crown ah,  three months ago?” Prince, no,  King, Will made a flustered face, then he shrugged it off into a much more powerful one.

 

“Oh, has it been three months? I have just been getting used to the title. Although, I’m not really king, as long as my father still lives,” Will answered. Simon chuckled and shook his head.

 

“No, no, your father has been in a coma for many years. It was time you took the crown, anyway.” Will smiled gratefully. “Why, might I ask, were you interested in the courtyard, my Prince?” Simon asked. Before Nico could answer, King Will stepped in front of him.

 

“Ah, Prince Nicolas was organizing a contract with Helia, and I thought the details would be better discussed in a much quieter place,” King Will lied. Simon returned with a knowing smile

. 

“The courtyard on this frigid night? I think you two would be better off in the study,” Simon suggested. Nico widened his eyes. As a child, there was one rule for him and Bianca. Never. Enter. Father’s. Study. Since then, the ban had been lifted, but Nico was still terrified of ever entering it. 

 

“Would you mind if I chose the library instead? It has much more room to think,” Nico proposed, although he knew that Simon would accept it. The butler nodded and gestured for Nico and King Will to follow him through the palace’s labyrinth, leading them through grand staircases and decorated hallways, until the lavish doors leading to the extravagant doors came into view. 

 

Simon happily opened the doors, and the two entered the large room. Books of every size, shape, and color were lined up against the walls. In recent years, Nico would spend hour scouring the bookshelves to find a prince in love with another. But the searching was ineffective, and Nico abandoned his attempts. It seemed that the library had not been touched since Nico was last in it, seeing as there were still books he had been reading left upon the chaises. Simon exited and closed the door. “Happy negotiating,” he said with a wink, reddening Nico’s face. As soon as the clicks of the butler’s shoes dissolved, Nico turned to the other.

 

“King? You didn’t say king,” He spat, looking him up and down. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense of why he was with his sister, and why his dress was so much more detailed. He shrugged.

 

“I did not say prince, either. But do not fear, Nico. I have an idea,” Will, unaffected by Nico’s rudeness.

 

“Fine, what is it,  King William?” He scowled, leaving the other with an extremely hurt expression.

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you. It was a misunderstanding of words,” Will reasoned, touching Nico’s arm gingerly. Even though the gesture was simple, Nico felt trust returning.

 

“Fine. What’s your plan,” Nico demanded. The young king paced slightly, his chin down and brow furrowed.

 

“Well, due to my title, my country is demanding I marry,” King Will waited for Nico to confirm his comprehension. “However, I have perused the document many times. It does not specify whether my spouse must be male or female.” Nico came to a sudden realization of King WIll’s intentions. He turned away for a second.

 

“Wait, your majesty, if I am inferring correctly, you mean to ask me-” Nico turned back to King Will. He was on a single knee.

 

“Prince Nicolas of Yunder, will you marry me?”


	3. The Library

 

Nico slapped King Will, whom now had a defined red handprint on his cheek, and was looking very offended. He stood up, and tried to tower over the other, but Nico was only about three inches shorter than him, so he was not intimidated. “What on Earth was that?” Nico screamed, probably loud enough for the entirety of Yunder to hear.

 

“Nico, this can solve our problems. If you marry me, then you won’t have to find a girl,” King Will said, in a perfectly reasonable voice. Nico still shook his head, his black curls falling from his ruby crown.

 

“You do not understand my situation. It is not that I must marry, but that I have to assume the throne. Our laws dictate that I must be married to a woman of nobility by the time I am eighteen, or my right for the throne is forfeited, and goes to my cousin, Hazel. I love Hazel like a sister, but she would make an awful queen, and I car for my country too much. I need to stay in Yunder,” Although Nico knew the exact way that his monarchy worked, he didn’t feel like he was telling the truth. To be quite honest, Nico could leave Yunder and marry King Will, but he had a false sense of loyalty to his native land. It was apparent that King Will had noticed this and he gripped Nico’s shoulders.

 

“Do you really want to stay here? Helia will happily welcome you. Please marry me,” King Will pleaded, his eyes like a child’s when they wanted a sweet. For a moment, Nico was tempted to say yes. Nico didn’t really have any emotional connection to the country. Nico thought of all the possibilities. His father would most likely never speak to him again. Hazel would invest in mining, which would destroy the land, and the people on it. He might grow to hate the king, as he had only met him a few hours prior. But he wouldn’t have to fear his banishment at the discover of his attraction to men, as he would already be gone.  He looked at the king again.

 

In this light, King Will looked even more beautiful than he had in the hall, and even the ballroom. His pure blue eyes sparkled like gemstones. He has beautiful high cheekbones, and his skin was a lovely golden shade,  much more beautiful than Nico’s. His hair looked soft, like it was meant to be touched. King Will had the most stunning of smiles, the king that made you think he was okay again.  Nico desperately wanted to say yes, that he would leave his home to be with him, but every inch of his being told him it was a bad idea. Once again, he shook his head, stealing King Will’s brilliant smile away, replacing it with disappointment rather that hope.

 

“I cannot, Will,” Nico declined, although the lack of title brought a morsel of optimism to Will’s handsome face. “My duties are here. But I do have another idea,” Nico continued. “I’ll choose your sister. Then you can stay here, at least for a little bit.” Will contemplated that possibility, then after a bit, nodded.

 

“Alright. But you must tell my sister the truth. I love her too much to tell her lies,” Will compromised, which Nico quickly agreed.

 

“It’s settled then. I’ll choose to ‘marry’ your sister, and you will stay here, at her knowledge of,” Nico said in his best royal voice. Will nodded, then leaned down slightly to whisper in Nico’s ear.

 

“Then you best be telling you father about your choice,” Will muttered softly, brushing his lips against Nico’s ear, which sent a shiver down his spine. Nico straightened his back, which Will backed away at.

 

“Of course.” Nico began to lead the king out the door. “After you,” He said, trying to sound like the snooty royals that they had been making fun of earlier. Will giggled, and happily exited the library, an apparent spring in his step. Nico quickly followed him, lengthening his stride to catch up to the other. It took quite a few minutes to reach the ballroom again, due to all of the different staircases and such. But eventually the relocated the extravagant doors and the two reentered the immense ballroom.

 

 

The sudden burst of yellow light blinded Nico for a second. Then he realized the room was dead silent. The entire ballroom was looking at him. Nico coughed, then realized Sam the Caller was ushering him to the top balcony, next to his father. The caller shoved him up the golden stairs, making the prince trip a little on the rug. Nico reached the top and took his place next to his father. Out of the side of his mouth, Nico’s father said something.

 

“I hope you have chosen someone,” He mumbled quietly. Nico nodded a little too energetically. In a louder voice, the king spoke again. “Tonight was my son, Prince Nicolas’s, deadline to choose a wife. He had informed me that he has selected.” Nico’s father gesture for him to step forward. Nico could see Will whispering something into Princess Kaylathi’s ear, and her nod back, perhaps a bit disappointed.

 

“I choose to marry Princess Kaylathi of Helia,” Nico announced. The entire room gasped. Even Nico’s own father looked somewhat taken aback. In a voice that only Nico could hear on the balcony, Nico’s father said something.

 

“Nico,” He began. “Are you sure? There are plenty of lovely women here tonight.” Nico turned to his father, who had taken a step back after Nico’s announcement.

 

“Yes, Father, I am,” Nico assured. His father’s face hardened again, wiping away his concern.

 

“Very well, my son.” In a voice loud enough for the continent to hear, he yelled, “Prince Nicolas will marry Princess Kaylathi in three months time. All conflicts between our two nations will be resolved by then.” The power in his voice seemed to reassure the crowd of nobles, and they returned to their celebratory state. Nico turned to his father again, who’s face was quite grim.

 

“Why was my choice such a shock?” Nico asked quietly. Nico’s father sighed, scaring Nico. Ever since he was small, Nico knew that when his father sighing was a very bad sign, like when he asked where his mother went after their boat capsized on a trip to Olympa to see his father’s brother, Zeus.

 

“The comatose king of Helia was the man your mother originally meant to marry,” He said, gravely. “When she chose to marry me instead, our two countries fought. Not significant enough to start a war, but important enough to be shocked when their royals decide to marry.”


	4. The Dining Room

King Will and Princess Kaylathi resided in the guest house. It was considerably smaller than the palace, but the two royals were only expected to sleep in the house, not go about their daily lives, which would be resumed in the palace. 

 

Today was the first of the month before Princess Kaylathi and Nico were to be married. Of course, many advisors to his father suggested that the two of them try and get to know each other before the wedding, and so Nico and Princess Kaylathi, and to a lesser extent King Will, were Principals to be together almost 24 hours a day.

 

Nico was pacing his room. He no longer found solace in its magnificent paintings. Will and Kaylathi were to arrive for breakfast in no less that 15 minutes, and Nico wasn't even out of his nightwear. Nico didn't feel like eating. He knew that the servants had left him a brand new outfit in his drawer, but he made no effort to put it on. In fact, he had been stalling until a maid knocked on his door and told him that breakfast was in five minutes, which he would then pull the garment on. He had no desire to bathe, and he had learned to dress fast throughout the years, so it was inevitable that Nico would be waiting in an itchy shirt until he was summoned for a meal. He waited, and waited, until he heard the the faint clock chime, and realize no maid would be coming to remind him. Quickly, he discarded his night clothing and pulled on the cornflower blue  attire that was meant solely for the day. Nico had never seen his clothing repeat in his lifetime, which he presume was extremely wasteful, considering Yunder did not export fabric of any sort. None the less, he buttoned his shirt and left for the dining room. 

 

When he reached the brass doors, they were slightly cracked open, as if the last person was not strong enough to close them entirely. He slipped his fingers through the and the massive door open.Inside, his father, stepmother, Will and Kaylathi waited. His seated at the head of the table,  his stepmother beside him at the corner, and their visitors a seat to the right. A place was set for Nico next to his father on the right, which Nico took his spot. 

 

They always had an absurdly large dining table ever since Nico was small. His mother, his real mother, always liked to have large dinner parties that even their thirty foot table couldn't fully seat. When she died, Nico's father didn't commission a smaller table, like most would do. He kept the table,  and all of the china she loved, and the matching tablecloths and runners that she would always use. Nico's father rarely had parties, so they went unused, but occasionally Nico would spy them from the corner of his eye and reminisce about the get-togethers that it had hosted, along with the memories of his mother.

 

"I apologize," Nico began. "I expected a maid to be sent for me." Nico's father nodded, and the cooks entered the dining room, the dishes in hand. Gabriel, a young cook who was newly hired to their staff, set down a platter of biscuits in front of Nico. The other cooks had set their  platters down around the table in no specific order. Nico looked at Will.

 

His hair wasn’t especially styled, but it wasn’t messy like Nico’s when he forgot to brush it. He was still wearing a gold outfit, although it varied from the one he wore the previous night. His hair was visibly damp, and Nico could detect the scent of roses, meaning he had bathed that morning. Nico suddenly felt foolish for not washing before he came down, especially after perspiring so much at the ball.

 

Nico plucked a biscuit from the dish in front of him and set it onto his plate. Everyone else followed his example and did similar actions. His father placed 3 sausages onto his plate. His stepmother chose a dish of fruit, just like every other morning that the two had know each other. Nico payed close attention to what Kaylathi and Will chose from the table.

 

Kaylathi nervously took a cheese danish from the array of food and placed it on her plate. Similarly, Will reached for a blackberry tart. However, both selected their knife and fork. Nico stared at them.

"What?" Will asked. Nico gestured to the utensils in his hands. "Its proper etiquette,"  he explained, nose in the air in fake ostentation. Nico laughed.

 

"Not with finger foods. Every dish served here can be eaten without a fork." Will stuck out his tongue slightly, then shakily raised the tart to his lips. He took a miniscule bite of it, then quickly put it back on his plate. Nico gave him a smug look. "You act like you've never eaten with your fingers in your life.” 

 

“That’s because I haven’t,” Will justified. Nico stifled a laugh into his napkin. He turned back to the young king, trying not to burst out laughing. “Well it’s because we were raised with class,” He fake insulted, jutting his chin out. Nico rolled his eyes.

 

“Well at least we can eat with our fingers and still leave them clean afterwards,” Nico said, pointing out WIll’s soiled fingers. Will aggressively wiped off the substance from his fingers, causing Nico’s discipline to wear out. He began to snort at WIll’s efforts to remove the crushed blackberry. Kaylathi, who had been relatively silent, also began to giggle at him. Will playfully smacked her arm, and even though the gesture was meant with good intentions, Kaylathi fell silent, as if it was a chastation. Nico also grew quiet, knowing that his own actions led to hers, but her normal, smiley demeanor returned in seconds.

 

Nico’s father cleared his throat, immediately catching the three’s attention. “Jacobsen had prepared horses for you. He expects you no later than noon to ride to Fair Meadow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had a bad writers block.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based a bit off a picture book called "The Two Princes".


End file.
